Diamonds Aren't Forever
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Discontinued.
1. fool me once, shame on you

For Sara because I asked for a plot and she delivered.

**diamonds aren't forever  
**prologue

.

.

"Now you've gone and _pissed _me off."

Venus grits her teeth, golden eyes flashing with anger and sorrow. She lifts an arm up, swiping the back of her glove across her mouth, licking the remnants of blood and flashing her pink-tainted teeth at her opponent. Her chest feels about ready to collapse over her aching heart, veins going stiff with the turmoil this betrayal brought her.

Betrayal at its finest, she sighs to herself, clenching her fists at her side.

He's staring at her with blank eyes, cool mocking smirk on his lips and Venus wants to hate him—god, how she wants to hate him. Her chest throbs with the ardor, but she _can't_. Even after everything—even after watching her Princess float in a puddle made of her own blood… Even watching him approach her with the intent to kill… Even after everything…

She cannot hate him and Venus despairs with self-disgust.

"You've gone and pissed me off," she repeats, lowly, grinding her molars and allowing her stringy forelocks to shadow her eyes. She's shaking her head, limbs shaking. "Pissed me _off_."

He doesn't speak a word to her, but the cool metal of the sword in his grip says it all. This is it and when it is over only one will stand.

Venus feels a cold laugh bubble at her throat, but she doesn't allow it to rise; her bloody lips twitch as she squares her shoulders, straightens her back and allows the fierce intensity of all her feelings to give her the strength to do what she has to do.

She is flying in an instance, body a blur as she runs with the intent to strike; she lifts the Holy Sword and swings it towards him—the clash of metal against metal is like the beating of her heart, ringing and echoing; never gone, always resounding, never ending.

His eyes are empty as they narrow in concentration—no recognition of who she is and what they are… What they _were_.

Venus sneers as she shoves him away, bouncing back and analyzing.

The world around them is crumbling and Venus wants to laugh—she can hear her sisters fighting and failing and, she swears, she can hear the ripples of her Princess's blood against Earth's cool breeze. The world is crumbling and Venus readies for her final strike.

Kunzite is graceful, silver hair translucent under the moon's light; Venus wants to breathe him in, purify him and keep him where he is safe and hers—only hers.

They swing their swords with elegance, sharp edges clashing, shining and dancing with the song of misfortune. Venus swears as he knocks her blade out of her grip and she watches it soar in the air with wide golden eyes, her heart hammering a whole against her ribcage.

She makes to go after it, swiftly dodging Kunzite's next blow; her hair curtains her as she rolls on the ground, sharp pebbles digging into her flesh and causing her to growl under her breath. She snatches the hilt of her blade and stands up, swiveling in place, both hands around the hilt, sword hanging above her head, poised to pierce its target.

But it never comes.

Venus gasps. It comes out as a mangled gurgle as blood rises up her throat and spills out her mouth. Her strength is evaporating out of her system, and she feels the Holy Sword fall from her grip, somewhere behind her where she cannot see it. Her eyes are clouded with tears as she coughs, blood tainting her uniform and his sword.

She does not look down.

Her eyes stay locked with his, even as she feels her muscles spasm, even as her hands bleed as she grips the blade with what little strength she could muster out of the very hollow center of her bones. She coughs, eyes unblinking as her tears pool and spill down her cheeks.

Kunzite stares at her, his hair tangling with his lashes. His lips are set in a deep grimace, as if he'd gotten rid of the world's biggest vermin.

Venus tries to laugh; at the strain, more blood overflows her mouth, bubbling and popping and soiling her paling face.

"Y-you disgust me," she whispers at him, pulling the sword closer and crying out as it shredded her innards and pierced right through her back. She pulls until she is at the hilt, close enough to inhale his even breathing. She is dead—she can feel her very soul disappearing and leaving her body empty and she quickly gathers his face in her bloody hands, spreading her blood all over his skin, she smiles, eyes half closed.

"Mine," she hisses in a shudder. "All mine—you… are… mine…"

He grits his teeth and pushes his blade deeper. "Quiet now, witch."

Venus gasps, rakes her nails down his jawline and drops them down to her side.

She does not move again.

.

.

.

tbc


	2. white cats don't talk

Still goes to Sara! And Emily and Sonya, too.

**diamonds aren't forever  
**.

.

When she meets him, the sun is high in the sky, draining his silver hair translucent and making her eyes shine crystal clear. They meet by chance, an accidental bump between passersby—she shoves him and he shoves her and they stumble, pause, collect themselves, observe one another and smile apologetically on her part and nod forgivingly on his.

She doesn't know him—she doesn't remember anything—but she remembers loving him. This man she's never seen in her life.

Minako remembers loving him with a passion colored gold and an intensity that shone like silver.

She is breath taken at this foreign feeling, hand shooting up to her chest in her attempts to catch her erratic heart, eyes watching him as he continues on his way. When he's gone, Minako feels like she can breathe again and she laughs, airily, at herself. Another stupid crush, she laughs, continuing on her way to meet her precious friends. Just another crush on a pretty boy that she's never met and in her life and would never spare her the time of day.

She shakes her head and walks, biting her lip and tasting the aphrodisiatic tang of want as she swallows.

.

.

.

They are at the park when she sees him again, approximately one month later.

Minako is playing an easy game of volleyball with Makoto while Usagi builds a necklace out of daisies and Ami and Rei silently talk in hush whispers about silly things. They did this a lot, the five of them—just hung out and did their own thing and only were around to feel the comfort of the other. Silly, but so true.

It happens when Makoto bumps the ball out of play and Minako quickly jogs to get it before it can get any farther.

She finds the ball under his foot, stopping it in place. She tilts her head and observes him and his friends; two blonds and a brunet and he make four. Minako purses her lips and bites the inside of her cheek, feeling tingles tickle her insides as this insatiable feeling wakes up, once again. She hides it with a crooked smile and a flip of her golden hair, walking over and catching the ball when he lightly kicks it her way.

There is memory in his eyes; _yeah, yeah_, she says to herself, _I'm the klutz you bumped into_.

Minako holds the ball against her hip and arm, watching as he turns around and brings the rear out of the small group. She furrows her brow and feels a pang in her chest—

"Hey," she calls out, tilting her head to the side, cutely, as he spares her a glance over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

Silence answers her as she watches him stand in his spot, his companions slowly advancing forwards and creating a distance between them.

"Khalid," he murmurs and the wind blows it to her ears. His voice is like stainless steel and Minako's toes curl at the feeling.

He walks away, then, and Minako only resurfaces from wherever she'd sunken when Makoto begins to call her over. He's out of sight, by then, and Minako only turns around and comes back down to earth, bumping her thoughts and feelings away as she sends the ball towards her friend.

.

.

.

She stumbles out of a house party, a red party cup in one of her hands, filled to the brim with beer. It sloshes sloppily off the rim, drenching her hands and seeping through her fingers. Minako grins at it and licks it all clean, waving her hand in the air to get whatever she missed. She prowls through the rows of cars, peeking inside and almost screeching with laughter upon finding couples with their pants down.

She doesn't pull a smoke, because smoking was more of a Rei thing—Rei was the one that liked to take midnight walks with a cigar in between her teeth and her grandfather's wool jacket wrapped around her small body. Minako is the one that likes to drown her liver with alcohol, dancing on top of tables and making Skittle-flavored vodka out of pure fun.

_Oh, and beer pong_! She should _really_ go back in there and beat all those pretty boys at their own game and win their numbers. Oh, how she loves pretty boys.

But, she sighs, throwing her head back and drinking half her cup of beer, as it is she is rather drunk at the moment and some fresh air would bring her head back down to earth!

Minako burps as she pauses under a streetlamp, wrinkling her nose at the nasty taste in her mouth. Beer is nasty but once she has more than one cup, she forgets what it tastes likes and its smooth sailing; having the tang come back up to her tastebuds was sort of overkill if you asked her.

She sets her cup down on the grass, fixes her skirt and leans against the streelight's pole and looking up at the stars.

They say if you look at the right direction you can see Mars burning bright; Minako has been unable to, even when Rei pinpoints it to her the times she sleeps over her house. She groans, swinging around the pole and closing her eyes because the feeling of her hair swaying behind her feels really, really good.

She hears footsteps, then. But Minako doesn't care because the world's spinning and it's so much fun and she's _drunk_!

It's not until she hears a grunt that she pauses, sliding an eye open and eyeing the passerby. She gasps upon sighting the familiar silver hair; opening her mouth and shutting it back up and looking like a fish. She stares at him; him and his way of walking with his shoulders squared, his hands inside the pockets of his slacks and his eyes cast downwards. Him and his translucent silver hair and his pale skin and his tallness.

Minako grins, crookedly and skips towards him, pausing a foot away and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"He-_lloo_, Khalid!" She does not think about how she remembers his name with that one meeting at the park two weeks prior. His features are too hard to forget and his name is no different. She is too drunk to pay attention to the tingling in her veins and the balls of scribbles floating in her tummy.

He pauses, lifting his head up and staring at her with gray eyes, his forelocks falling over his eyes and making him look more alluring than he already was. He stares at her silently for quite a while, his lips in an empty frown and his jaw tense. "Hello…"

She shivers, her lips curving and her head tilting. "Minako."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"M'name is Minako," she slurs, jabbing a forefinger at her chest.

"Minako."

She nods her head, smiling.

"You're drunk," he states, his voice low.

Minako opens her eyes and stares up at him; she reaches over and pokes his chest. "Yep! And you should, too! Here—" she turns away from him and walks back to the streetlamp, bending over and picking up her cup of beer and extending it towards him. Khalid eyes it with minor disdain. "—have some!"

"I rather not."

She pouts for a second, shrugging and then tipping the cup over and twirling around. She decides she likes seeing Khalid while she was inebriated more than when she was sober; at least while drunk she is more like herself instead of the frozen bimbo that couldn't even breathe in his presence. And this yearning in her chest is lost along with her common sense, which was a bonus!

"I should—"

"Can you take me home?" she asks, tilting her head and tucking golden locks behind her ear.

He blinks at her, brow furrowed and forelocks tangling with his lashes. "What?"

"Can you take me home," she enunciates slowly, words slurring only slightly.

Khalid opens his mouth to speak but decides against it, giving her a silent curt nod before leading the way. Minako smiles, waving at the house and walking with a skip in her step.

.

.

.

She tells him about herself, then—he is quiet and she doesn't really care; Minako loves talking about herself.

She tells him about volleyball and about Rei and the terror they cause together. She tells him about loving to feast upon anything Makoto cooks up and she tells him about how exciting it is to theorize with Ami. She tells him about her adventures in cosplay and mangas and animes with Usagi and she tells him how she's always felt this feeling of knowing them forever and ever.

He doesn't speak and Minako doesn't care but she swears he is listening—she knows he is.

She twirls a lock of hair around her finger and tells him about beer pong and her ability to always win; she tells him she loves to socialize and she tells him she finds him very, very pretty.

Minako loves pretty people.

"Here we are," she breathes out, tired from the walk and talking to fill the silence. She walks up her walkway, pausing and turning to stare as he stares right back at her. "Third time's the charm."

Khalid raises an eyebrow.

"This—third time," she waves her hand towards him and herself. "Third time's the charm. G'night, you're very pretty, hgnn."

.

.

.

Rei stares at her with horrified amethyst eyes.

"You are _horrible_," she hisses, shaking her head. She smirks, then, all sharp edges and dangerous like Rei is meant to be, "I love you. I seriously do; you are too much and I love it."

Minako flips her hair over her shoulder, chin up in the air and eyes closed. "Don't I know it."

"Who is this guy," Rei asks, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the way her hair dances like wild black fire, behind her.

Minako chews on the inside of her cheek, shrugging a shoulder and spinning around as they walk towards Ami's apartment. "His name's Khalid and he's _super_ pretty. Like, tall, white and handsome kind of pretty. And—" She snaps her mouth shut, feeling like she shouldn't really tell Rei about feeling like she's loved him with every cell in her being. Rei bites the heads off of any guy that comes her way; telling her that would make her best friend scoff and probably laugh her voice box off.

"Yeah?"

Minako shakes her head.

They walk in mutual silence, with boys turning to do double takes and Rei raising an eyebrow almost challengingly and Minako winking at them from behind. This is customary; they are Minako and Rei and they are red and gold, razor sharp smirks and wide-promising grins. The things they have seen—the things they've witnessed—_still _make her grin.

This is why Minako is not at all surprised when a talking white cat crosses their path.

"Hello," it says, twitching its whiskers and all Minako could do is blink her light blue eyes and snatch Rei's arm, linking it with hers. "Venus, Mars, it's great to finally—"

Minako gapes, "What?"

The cat blinks at her, its whiskers twitching, again. "Oh…"

"Sorry, did I get high off of nicotine without noticing," Rei mutters, tilting her head and taking a step towards the cat.

"Waaaaaait!" Minako pulls her back and points a finger at the feline, eyes wide, "That is a talking cat you're trying to go touch! Call me crazy but when a cat _talks_ it's normally not a good thing!"

Rei rolls her eyes and sighs, turning back to the cat and placing her unoccupied hand on her hip, sharp as it juts out.

The cat's tail sways behind it, almost comforting. "I can explain."

.

.

.

tbc.


End file.
